


Edelgard is a Good Girl

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, F/F, Femdom, Fluff, Incest, Lactation Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking, implied grooming, rough spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Rhea has been coming home from work rather late at night recently, and Edelgard is getting rather pent up.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Edelgard is a Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh it's been a long time since I've written a Three Houses fic. I've been wanting to get back to writing the big long Rheagard fic and finish up ch11 so I can finally wrap the story up, but so many things have happened lately tbh. Grad school, relationship issues, just general exhaustion from everything going on, etc. So many things have left me so drained that I could hardly write recently, and is why I've been making so little progress on my longer projects.
> 
> This morning though, I did wake up with a determination to get something written. I was hoping to return to working on Rheagard ch11, but unfortunately I'm still not in a stable enough headspace to work on something so emotionally intensive, so instead I decided to spend the day writing trashy smut like this while playing FFXIV. (Trashy smut does take way less emotional investment and mental energy to write than a story-driven fic with deep character exploration, after all.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy. I figured I don't write enough lactation and spanking fics, so here you go. Wahoo.

“Edelgaaard! Mommy’s home!”

The office lady Rhea slips off her heels before coming home to find a grumpy Edelgard cleaning up her half of the dinner table, refusing to look at her. Ah, but of course, she’s but at that age where she’s just temperamental like that, Rhea doesn’t mind at all. Slipping off her jacket and putting away her briefcase, she asks her daughter in a playful tone, “Aww, is my little Edie grumpy with her mommy again?”

“Hmph!” Having put used dishes and whatnot away, and having served her mother her dinner, Edelgard simply crosses her arms and looks away with a purposeful scowl across her face. “That’s what you get for having left me alone for so long again!”

“Aww, darling, baby, there’s no need to be like that.” Rhea coos softly, getting up from her seat at the dinner table and instead gently embracing Edelgard from behind, trying to soothe and placate her daughter with a little affection, but to little effect. “You know mommy does overtime for your sake every day, so you can have nice things, no?”

“Hmph! As if I can be bought with trinkets and sweets.” Edelgard says, as if she doesn’t know that Rhea is well aware that she can indeed be bought that way. But no, she has an appearance to keep up! She is a princess, and she demands to be treated as such! ...Not that she would ever say that out loud, but. “You won’t make me concede with your motherly aura and disarming demeanour!”

"Oh? I won't now, will I? Hmm, last I remembered, sweets is very much still one of your vices…" Her mother says in such a way that sends a shiver down her spine, as Edelgard feels Rhea's heavy bust smooshing up against the back of her head and the nape of her neck. It's a threat, and she knows it. "I suppose you wouldn't be opposed to having some of it again, now, would you?" 

Rhea's lips curl up into a mischievous smile upon hearing a nervous gulp out of her daughter. It's always so satisfying seeing Edelgard become flustered like this at the slightest hint that something was going to happen, but it's always far more rewarding to actually back up her threat. Letting go of her daughter and turning her around, Rhea slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt, allowing more and more of her generous cleavage to show, before pulling one of her enormous breasts out from her lacy bra, her nipple already leaking with milk.

Pretty immediately, Edelgard latches on and begins sucking, her scarlet red cheeks and her thirst for her mother's milk betraying her defiant act. The sweetness and thickness of Rhea's breastmilk, the softness and warmth of her welcoming bosom, it's just not possible for the little princess to resist her mother's alluring body. Even her mother's scent is something that mesmerizes Edelgard deeply - being this close to her pillowy bosom and her sharp collarbones means she has practically no defense against Rhea's perfume, the fragrance of lavender and chamomile drawing the princess further into her fervent breastfeeding. 

As for the mother, Rhea has been finding it impossible to maintain composure as well, as Edelgard’s soft lips and sharp teeth nibbling and suckling on her nipple sends an ecstatically tingly feeling through her body. Every spurt of milk makes her bite her lower lip and let out an excited gasp, and every bit more aroused she gets makes her knees weaker. This is the kind of pleasure that her daughter brings her, which prompted Rhea to start breastfeeding her again. After all, no one else can make her moan like this, just from drinking deeply of her honey-sweet milk…

Slowly, and reluctantly, Edelgard lets go, a trail of white trickling down the corner of her lips, as she seems finally satisfied with having drunk her mother’s milk. Using a finger to get the trickle of milk left on her chin and on her mother’s nipples, and then licking it off her finger, Edelgard looks shyly up at her mother with demure eyes, and mumbles softly, “Um… th, thank you, mommy…”

“Hmhm, oh don’t thank me just yet, Edie, darling…” Rhea doesn’t loosen her embrace of her daughter when she finishes breastfeeding; instead, her mischievous smile returns, having something else in mind for her little daughter. Savouring the look of anticipation upon her daughter’s face and the timidness now in her eyes, she says gently as she lets go and takes a seat upon the couch, putting her bra back on properly, “After that little tantrum just when I got home from a looong and hard day of work, don’t you think you’re due for a little punishment for being a bad girl?~”

“Am, am I?” Edelgard says with a nervous smile, trying to play dumb with her mother, knowing what ‘punishment’ is in store for her for being a little brat. After all, her mommy pretty much never lets her off unscathed… not that she dislikes it. It’s why when her mommy softly pats her lap, motioning for Edelgard, she complies, and obediently sets herself down upon Rhea’s lap.

“Mm, mommy works so hard for you, but you still give mommy so much trouble. What a bad, bad girl…” Rhea says softly, her gentle tone underlining her threatening hand slowly pulling up Edelgard’s sundress and down her white panties. Then, with a swift motion, her hand comes down hard on her daughter’s cute behind, striking it with a loud spank and a soft whimper. “You’ve been a bad, bad girl, haven’t you Edelgard?”

“E-eep! I, I have…!” Edelgard squeaks as Rhea’s hand comes down on her butt again hard, sending a stinging pain through her body. Her behind now bright red and oversensitive to touch, she’s relieved as her mommy slows down, instead giving her ass a nice and ginger rub, although even that alone is enough to make her body tense up. Then, almost as soon as the comfort begins, it ends, with Rhea’s hand coming down on her ass again, this time the force of the impact and her hypersensitivity compounding to amplify the stinging pain, powerful enough to cause Edelgard to tense up, reflexively arching her back and raising her butt higher. “Ahh-! M-mommy, it… it hurts-!”

“Good, it should. I am trying to teach you a lesson after all, you know.” The mother says coldly and with a hint of sadism in her tone, not letting up with her spanking. She picks up the pace and adds in some variety, her palm striking at different parts of Edelgard’s ass, thighs, making sure each and every tender and sensitive parts are nice and red and throbbing. “Otherwise, if mommy doesn’t punish you, how can she be sure you’ll still be a good girl, hmm?”

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry mommy!” Edelgard cries frantically, tears streaming down her face from the overwhelming pain, whimpering and shivering through the spanking, even when it finally stops, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Only a brief moment though, before she suddenly feels another few hard spanks. “I, I’ve been a bad girl! I’m s-sorry, mommy! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“Hmm? Will you now?” Rhea gives her daughter a moment to breathe and catch her breath, once again returning to gingerly caressing her throbbing behind as she asks, “And how will you do that, Edelgard?”

“I-I will… I won’t th-throw a tantrum when… when mommy comes home from work tired…” Edelgard whimpers softly, her voice barely audible as she hides her face in her arms. When that wasn’t good enough, she received another spank as punishment, forcing her to speak a little more loudly, “E-eep! I-I said I’ll… I won’t throw another t, tantrum, when mommy comes home tired!”

“Good, good… very good.” That answer seems to have finally satisfied Rhea, as she pulls Edelgard’s panties back up and lets down her dress, giving back her dignity after such a rough and intense spanking. Her tone and demeanour having returned to being motherly and loving, she gently pulls her daughter up enough to cradle her in her arms, and plants a gentle kiss to her forehead. With a soft and loving tone, she says, “See? That wasn’t too difficult now, was it? You’re a good, good girl, Edie, and mommy’s so proud of you for admitting to having been a little brat.”

“Mmh…” Edelgard groans, her ass still incredibly sensitive from the brutal spanking, and will no doubt bruise eventually. It’s something that, despite her tears, she finds to be a little mark of pride - having her ass bruised by her mommy. 

“Hmm? I’m not sure I heard that right.” Not having received any affirmation, Rhea’s tone of voice starts dipping down again, as her hand grabs a hold of Edelgard by her face, holding her chin tightly. “What do you say when mommy praises you, Edelgard?”

“Th-thank you…! Um, thank you for giving me praise, mommy!” An enthusiastic answer is enough to placate her mother’s wrath, thankfully, as Edelgard returns to relaxing in her mother’s arms peacefully, carefully nursing her throbbing bottom. Curling up and nuzzling against Rhea, Edelgard says with a small giggle, “It’s been a while since you’ve gotten that rough with me, mommy.”

“Mmm, is that right?” Rhea relaxes as well, as she gently rocks her daughter in her arms, having been plenty satisfied with that session. “Hmm, that’s right, it has indeed been a while since we’ve enjoyed this kind of intimacy together. I suppose I have been doing overtime for a couple of weeks now, haven’t i?”

“Mhmm, you have. I’ve been… really pent up during this time, ehe.” Edelgard admits, rubbing her thighs together as she speaks, “I didn’t touch myself all those weeks though! I wanted to be a good girl and save it up for mommy!”

“Aww, is that right? You’re so adorable, Edie.” Flattered by that response, Rhea gives her daughter a soft kiss to her lips, before suddenly pressing in a bit deeper, pushing her tongue through and toying with Edelgard’s, before breaking off the kiss. “You really are a good girl, Edie, mommy’s so lucky to have a daughter like you.”

“Hehe, I do my best for mommy.” Being held like this is so relaxing that Edelgard could fall asleep like this, being so close to her mother… until she suddenly remembers. “Ah-! But wait, mommy you haven’t eaten dinner yet! It’s probably gotten cold at this point, do you want me to heat it back up?”

“Oh, that would be nice.” It seems like her mother has forgotten about dinner too, once she’s gotten into sex, and only now is her stomach reminded to growl. “I completely forgot I haven’t eaten yet, eheh.”

Getting up out of her mother’s lap, Edelgard hurries back into the kitchen to heat up her mother’s dinner, calling out to her, “Be sure to eat up, okay? You’ve worked hard today. I’ll go prepare a bath for you when you finish eating.”

“That would be nice, thank you Edie.” Rhea remains on the couch though, simply taking a moment to relax after all of that. Admittedly, getting to play with Edelgard like that really was good stress relief, but now she really is totally worn out from a long day. “I’d like to bathe with you after dinner, if that’s okay.”

“Oh! Of course, mommy!”

As Rhea relaxes and closes her eyes, listening to her daughter hurry about in the kitchen to make sure her dinner is nice and hot, she thinks to herself. Just how fortunate she is to have raised such a wonderful daughter like Edelgard…


End file.
